A League of Her Own
by Elsa The Ice Biotic
Summary: Anna is starting over - new job, new apartment, same problems. Single mother she comes to work as a cook/nutritionist for the Arendelle Winter Wolves - a professional gaming team. After meeting the star player, Elsa Frost, Anna's life is bound to change forever. [Modern AU] Gamer!Elsa, HealthNut!Anna, Likely to contain several League of Legends references and terms. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 - A New Game

**A/N: Okay so here's the story, I'm looking for another fic to dabble with when I get writer's block for Rudimentary Photography. RP is not done, I'm not abandoning it, etc. So I'll be uploading two other fics in addition to this one and choosing one to continue while I put the other two on hiatus. I'd like to eventually finish all of them but I don't want to be writing 4 fics at once – headache city. Please let me know what you think of this fic, whether you'd like to see it continued, or if you think it's crap, I'd like to know that too. As usual, PMs, reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Pixar/League of Legends**

* * *

**A League of Her Own**

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Chapter 1: **A New Game

"Is that all, miss?" a burly man inquired after setting the last of the boxes down.

Anna Summers sighed, taking in the small apartment now littered with boxes and furniture, "Yes sir. Thank you for all of your help."

"No trouble at all, miss. It's our job after all. Say, you're the cook for Team Arendelle, right? Do you think you could get me an autograph from Elsa? My kid would _love_ it."

"I… I don't know… she's not exactly known for her openness. I don't even think she does autographs." Anna said as she tried to remember if one of her new clients had ever given out autographs before.

"Oh, well, here's my number just in case" the man said, quickly jotting down his number on a box top, "feel free to give it a ring if she does? Or, you know, if you want to catch a mov- ow! Hey, do you mind!?" The man rubbed the back of his head where his co-worker had smacked him before tugging on the man's arm and half-dragging him toward the door of the apartment.

Anna had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle as she watched the two men head away from her, "Thank you gentleman, and have a great day!" She called down the hall.

"No problem miss, just doing our jobs… and _only _our jobs" the second man said as he looked pointedly at his partner.

In a hushed tone, Anna could still hear the first man's response, "What, man, she's hot, did you see her? Besides, I've always had a thing for moms"

"Dude… that's so… I don't even know, man. Let it go, she's got a kid, man!"

Anna's giggles ceased as she heard the door click behind the two men.

_Hot? No one's called me that in a few years there, buddy_. Anna thought, looking down at herself. The strawberry blonde, in her own opinion, thought she was anything _but _hot. Here she was standing in the middle of her new apartment in a pair of cut-off jeans shorts, and a tank top, she was sweaty and covered in cardboard fragments, and to top it all off, her hair was a mess. Not to mention the extra five to ten that she never quite got rid of post-delivery. _Yeah, hot_. _Sure_. Anna thought again, rolling her eyes at nothing in particular.

"Mommy?" A young voice pierced her thoughts as a young boy emerged from the second bedroom, "I'm hungry… is it time for dinner yet?"

Anna glanced at her old wristwatch to find that it was already six in the evening, "Sure thing, honey, just let mommy get her purse and clean up a bit, okay?"

The boy nodded before clopping over to the door and slipping on his shoes before securing the Velcro straps. Anna quickly returned to the hall, purse in hand, a new tank top on, and her hair brushed to, if not perfection, a satisfactory state, and looked down on her son who was smiling at her and bouncing on his toes.

"Right, mommy? Right?" the boy asked looking down at his shoes then back up expectantly at his mother.

"Very good, sweetie! They're on the right feet this time!" Anna couldn't help but share in the boy's enthusiasm as he jumped for joy before turning to the door.

"Let's go, mommy! I want pancakes!" and off he went, dashing down the hall to stand at the elevator.

Anna took her moment of solitude to let down her guard as her gaze lowered to the floor, eyes closing in contemplation, d_id I do the right thing? The school district's so much better, but the rent here… ugh. What if the kids look down on him because… well, because of me? What will the other parents think? What if-_

"Mommy?" Anna was startled to look open her eyes to find her son standing before her, a worried expression on his face, "We don't have to go to get food if we can't afford it. It's okay."

Anna knew he hadn't meant anything other than caring for his mother, but the fact that he was thinking about her finances at four years old broke her heart, "It's okay, sweetie, mommy's just tired, let's go get your pancakes." Anna managed to smile at her son before taking is hand and walking toward the elevator with him trotting along beside her, reindeer blanket in hand.

One of the benefits of Anna's new apartment was that it was within walking distance to her favorite little hole in the wall place – Oaken's Diner. The diner had just about any variety of simple fare and since Olaf wanted pancakes, it was perfect.

Anna heard the familiar ring of the bell as she opened the door to the diner, moving to the left and finding relief in discovering that her usual booth in the corner was unoccupied. Anna and Olaf quickly shuffled over to the booth, Anna sitting quietly while Olaf took a quick running start and bounced onto the bouncy seat covering, squealing with joy, earning a few glances from nearby customers.

"Shush, honey. Remember, we're in public, so I want to see you on your best behavior, okay, sweetie?" Anna tossed an apologetic look around the diner before refocusing on her son who had quieted down upon request.

"So, what kind of pancakes are you going to get?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer.

Olaf's eyes went skyward as he thought, "I think I'll get chocolate chip, mommy, okay?"

"Of course, sweetie" Anna laughed as she received her expected answer.

"What about you, mommy? What are you going to get?" Olaf stared at his mother expectantly.

"I think I'll get a ham sandwich. I might have to sneak a chocolate chip off your pancakes though!" Anna giggled as she reached across the table to muss up Olaf's hair.

Olaf giggled and tried to bat away Anna's hands, "Stop it mommy! You'll mess it up!" Olaf continued to giggle as he smoothed his hair down.

"Hello dear. Is this your little one?" a light voice that very much did _not _match the massive body it came from inquired.

"Oaken, yes! This is my son, Olaf. Olaf, this is Mister Oaken. He owns this diner." Anna gestured to the immense form that towered above the two of them as Olaf's mouth dropped open as he stared up at the man. "Olaf, it's not polite to stare honey, say 'hello'!" Anna tossed Oaken an apologetic glance which was waved off with a smile.

"Yoo-hoo! Hello!" Oaken said, waving to the boy and offering a hand which Olaf took in both of his and shook it up and down excitedly.

"Hello Mister Oaken" Olaf managed, still flabbergasted at the size of the man.

"So what'll it be, dears? Usual sandwich and coffee for you, Anna?" Olaf asked, receiving a nod from the redhead, "and how about you?" Oaken gave Olaf his undivided attention.

"Chocolate chip pancakes please! With extra chocolate chips!" Olaf's eyes lit up at the thought of devouring the tasty morsels.

"Anything to drink with those?" Oaken asked, smiling down at the boy.

"Chocolate milk please!" Olaf smiled first at Oaken and then added in his best puppy-dog eyes as he turned to face Anna, "Is that okay, mommy?"

"That's a lot of chocolate honey…" Olaf's face fell slightly before Anna pursed her lips, "but okay, just this time. It'll be a special treat since we just moved here, okay?" Olaf's face lit up again as he smiled up at his mother before turning to Oaken to confirm his order of chocolate milk.

"Oh my, someone has a sweet tooth like his mother, eh?" Oaken grinned at Anna as Anna blushed, avoiding eye contact with Olaf who was now staring at her in disbelief.

"You like chocolate too, mommy? How come you never eat it?" Olaf inquired, eager to learn something new about his mother as Oaken walked toward the kitchen to prepare the order.

Anna's thoughts once again returned to her weight, "It makes mommy's tummy big, sweetie, so I don't eat it often".

Just then, Oaken returned with Anna's coffee and Olaf's chocolate milk, setting them on the table, "It makes your tummy big? Like this big?!" Olaf flung his arms out wide, knocking the glass of milk and mug of coffee off the table, breaking the mug, the audible bouncing of the plastic cup ringing through the café which had suddenly become quiet, all eyes turning toward the two.

Last but not least, "Fuck! Ow, that's hot. Jesus Christ, Oaken, do you have a towel or something? Damn it!" The liquids in question had splattered all over the pants of a young platinum blonde who threw a death glare in Anna's direction, her braid being tossed sharply over her other shoulder almost smacking her in the face from the momentum.

"Watch what you're…" The blonde trailed off, her expression softening.

"Oh my goodness I am _so_ sor- oh no…" Anna looked up to see none other than Elsa Frost staring at her, "Elsa- I mean, Miss Frost… I am so sorry. He gets… a little animated at times. You know how kids are, right?" Anna gave a nervous laugh as she offered the blonde her napkin, only to hold it in the air as the blonde continued to stare at her.

"I'm really sorry lady. I didn't mean to spill on you. I'm really sorry!" With his final exclamation, Olaf lunged at Elsa's leg, latching on and hugging for dear life, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he stared up at the blonde. Upon contact, Elsa was thrown out of her stupor, eyes wide, body stiff as a board, as her eyes slowly roamed down to see the offending body attached to her leg.

Meanwhile, Anna's expression took on one of complete mortification as her son attached himself to someone who could, with a snap of her fingers, get her fired. Just as she was rising to physically remove Olaf from Elsa's leg, Elsa looked down, smiled, and patted Olaf on the head.

"It's okay little guy," Elsa managed to say while a goofy half-smile took over her face, a light shade of red that had started on her upper chest now encroached her face as she knelt down to get eye-level with the young boy, "there there, don't cry. Accidents happen, right?" Olaf nodded, wiping the tears out of his eyes before returning his gaze to the blonde in front of him.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up! Do you live around here?" Another nod from Olaf, "Do you like video games?" Yet another nod, "How about I drop off a t-shirt for you from the Arendelle Winter Wolves? I'll see if I can get the guys to sign it?" With this, Olaf's eyes lit up as he jumped up and down.

"Mommy! Mommy! Is it okay?! _Pleeeeeeease?_" Olaf begged, now hanging from his mother's pant leg, gazing upward into her eyes.

"Of course, sweetie" Anna acquiesced, unable to completely push back the excitement she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Great. Elsa smiled at the redhead before grabbing a pen and paper, "Would you mind jotting down your address?" The blonde asked as she leaned closer to the Anna, "and for what it's worth, I'm _really _sorry for the swearing. I hope you're not too upset with me?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna offering a half-smile, seeking acceptance of her apology.

Anna returned the smile, nodding, "How can I refuse my employers' daughter?" Anna sheepishly looked down at her feet after scribbling down her new address and handing it to Elsa.

"Your wha- wait, you work for Arendelle Corp? Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" Elsa buried her face in her hands, "I know it probably seems stupid, but I'm just really hungry, and I get moody when I'm hungry, and we have this new cook- or nutritionist or whatever coming since the last one left and I don't even know if she's any good. She just got hired and it's probably because she's my teammate Rapunzel's cousin, and not because she has any cooking talent or actual nutritional knowledge so my meals might suck for the next while and…" Elsa trailed off as she realized Anna was looking at her with one eyebrow raised, smiling embarrassingly at her while pointing to herself.

"Oh no… please don't tell me…" Elsa's shoulders dropped in disbelief as Anna nodded. "You're…" Another nod before Elsa let out an exasperated sigh, burying her head in her hands once again, "I don't suppose a t-shirt would suffice as an apology for the massive foot in my mouth?"

"No t-shirt, but allowing me to actually cook for you and advise you on your meals before you fire me would be appreciated?" Anna offered, slightly annoyed and yet slightly amused by the awkward situation she found herself in.

"O-of course! I mean, I'm sure you can cook and all, I just… you know what, I'm going to just shut up. I'm so sorry again for… well, everything, and uh, I guess I'll see you… at work… tomorrow." Elsa walked away shaking her head. In the meantime, Oaken had returned with two new beverages for Anna and Olaf. As the two dug into their meals, Anna was pretty sure she was getting fired, and was a little more than slightly annoyed at Elsa Frost's dismissal of her abilities.

_Who does she think she is!? She doesn't even know me! Just because she's like, one of the best League players ever and her parents own the company that not only sponsors the team but employs me… Ah hell, better polish up that resume, Anna. You're going to need it. Wait a minute, Elsa _spoke _to me. Like, several sentences! She doesn't speak to _anyone!_ Maybe I'm not getting fired after all? I mean, we _spoke!Anna slapped her hand to her forehead, _Yeah, keep dreaming Anna, and while you're at it, keep dreaming up a way to explain to Rapunzel how you got fired _before_ your first day of work!_

"Mommy?" Olaf's voice broke Anna out of her inner dialog as her head snapped up to look at her son, "She's a nice lady. Even if she says naughty things" Olaf finished before returning to his pancakes.

"Yes, I'm sure she is, honey" Anna mused before picking up her sandwich and taking a bite. _A nice, very influential lady who mommy embarrassed and you spilled hot coffee on who's going to fire your mother in the morning. _Anna looked woefully at her hands before continuing to munch on her sandwich.

Thankfully for Anna, the rest of her meal went by uneventfully until they finished. Oaken wandered by as Anna requested the check to find that her meal had been paid for. When Anna asked who paid, Oaken shrugged and moved along, so a confused Anna and content Olaf walked home in relative peace.

"Mommy? I like it here." Olaf stated as he crawled into the freshly made bed Anna had set up for him. "Can we stay this time?" Olaf yawned, already slipping off to sleep as his head came to a rest on his pillow as Anna pulled his blanket up over him.

Anna stood, gazing lovingly at her son, sleeping peacefully, his reindeer blanket tucked firmly to his chest.

"I love you, Olaf. Mommy's trying, okay?" Anna sniffed at the last, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she gently climbed into bed next to Olaf, pulling him tight to her chest as she lay her head down to get a few hours of sleep before starting all over again; thoughts of tight finances, starting, and quite possibly ending, her job tomorrow morning, and an irritating blonde swam through her head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this fic/chapter for now. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Impressions

**A/N: So ALoHO has won the toss up and will be the first fic to be continued, so here's chapter 2. As usual, PMs, reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated. Thanks a ton to Fruipit who was and continues to be a wonderful sounding board for me and my crazy ideas. Sitting around the house has been way too boring lol.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Pixar/League of Legends**

* * *

**A League of Her Own**

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Chapter 2: **First Impressions

"I've got a dream. I've got a dream. I-" Anna groaned as she rolled over to smack her phone into silence.

_Why on Earth did I choose a profession that involves __**breakfast**__? _She thought miserably, settling back down under the covers.

_Dreams… I've got one. Well, I __**had **__one before you woke me up. Stupid pho-_

Suddenly Anna sat bolt upright, hair puffing out on various directions. "First day of work!" she nearly yelped as she rushed out of Olaf's room into her own, stubbing her toe on a particularly heavy box on her way.

Rushing to her closet she took her best (and if she was honest, her only) pantsuit, a new black piece with a turquoise blouse that her Uncle had bought her when she landed the position. Upon inspection, she was relieved to find that it had no wrinkles so she moved on, looking for a box of undergarments. Opening the box, she grabbed a simple white underwire and her lucky panties – again, simple white cotton, but with a small ice blue snowflake on the butt. Picking them up, Anna felt silly but brushed aside the notion quickly.

_Not like anyone's going to be seeing them anyway, Summers._ Anna rolled her eyes before darting to the bathroom.

Closing the door, Anna was very thankful that Olaf had inherited her ability to sleep like the dead as she turned on the radio before turning on the shower and jumping in. Using the soap as a microphone, she proceeded to go through her morning shower routine, washing and shaving quickly, all while singing her heart out to whatever tunes played across the station.

Toweling off, Anna threw on her undergarments and bathrobe and walked into the kitchen to make her lunch – a peanut butter sandwich and an apple.

_Well, everyone's gotta make sacrifices. _Anna snorted, _a health professional who doesn't eat properly. Irony much? _Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone notified her of a text message.

Anna didn't need to even look to know who it was as she approached the entrance to the apartment. Opening the door, she issued a quick hello to her Aunt Gerda and Uncle Kai before hurrying back into her apartment and diving back into the bathroom to continue getting ready.

"Anna, honey, would you like us to do anything while you're gone? We could set up your living room or something?" Kai asked as he stood overlooking the furniture and boxes that had yet to be unpacked.

"Thanks, but… it's okay. You guys are already doing enough offering to watch Olaf. I don't know what I'd do without you," the redhead said as she stumbled out of the bathroom finishing pulling on her jacket. She quickly gave her Aunt and Uncle a hug before putting in small snowflake earrings. As she raised her necklace up, she felt soft hands on hers, and relinquished the necklace to her Aunt who finished clasping it before placing her hands on Anna's shoulders, spinning her around.

"Oh sweetheart… you look beautiful," Gerda gushed at her Niece, "your parents would be so proud!" Gerda pulled Anna into a light embrace, careful not to wrinkle Anna's jacket, a few tears escaping as she felt a swell of pride for her Niece, and a pinch of sadness over the loss of her brother and sister-in-law, Anna's parents.

"Thanks, Aunt Gerda… that means a lot to me, even though I'm not so sure I agree," Anna pinched her nose in an effort to stop the tears from coming and ruining her makeup, "I've got to go now. Tell Olaf I love him, okay?" she released her Aunt with some reluctance, grabbed a breakfast bar and bolted out of the door.

* * *

Anna checked her phone as she walked onto the Arendelle Winter Wolves' campus_. Five o'clock. Perfect._ She smiled, swiping her ID card and watching as the security light turned green. Careful to be quiet, she recalled directions from Rapunzel to find herself outside the door of the team's flat. Breathing in, Anna steadied herself. _Here we go,_ she thought, turning the knob and taking her first steps into the living area of the Winter Wolves' den.

Anna was stunned as she looked upon a common area that was almost larger than her entire apartment. Straight ahead of her in the center of the living room was a huge widescreen television with several couches in a semi-circle around it. Against the wall on the far side of the apartment was a row of identical computer desks with high-end gaming computers. Anna noticed that each desk had a small amount of personalization from each of the players. To her right was a long ramp with guardrails that turned back on itself before reaching a slightly elevated platform. At this point, her mouth dropped open as she saw the biggest kitchen she had ever seen in her life. A giant U-shaped countertop housed a large stove, oven, and dishwasher. Closest to her on a long end of the U was a clean countertop with five stools lined along it – presumably an eating area. An island in the center of the U contained a large double sink and plenty more countertop space.

Anna slowly approached the kitchen, finally remembering to close her mouth, as she saw an abundance of cabinets, pantry space, not one, but _two_ large refrigerators, and every utensil and cooking tool she could ever dream of. She suddenly felt a tear roll down her face and wiped vigorously, feeling a bit sheepish. Opening the cabinets, Anna took stock of what was available to her. The short answer, just about anything she'd ever want. Opening the refrigerator she smiled finding it fully stocked. Removing her jacket, folding it, and setting it gingerly on the countertop by the stools, she set to work in an effort to make a good first impression.

_First thing's first_, Anna thought, washing her hands and donning an apron before turning on the coffee pot, filling it with water and measuring out grounds. Turning to the refrigerators, she pulled out yogurt, several containers of berries, a couple plums, eggs, milk, apple cider, and butter. Returning to the pantries, she pulled out a box of oats, salt, cider vinegar, brown sugar, a vanilla bean, a loaf of bread, some raisins, and a wheat cereal. Finally, retrieving angel food cake, cinnamon, and nutmeg, Anna was ready to go.

Starting up the stove, Anna puts cider and salt into a saucepan on high before putting more cider, vinegar, and brown sugar in another saucepan on medium-high. Pulling out a large mixing bowl, she tossed yogurt, the mixed berries, and the wheat cereal in before turning and grabbing a plum, quickly slicing it into small chunks, and tossing it in as well. Quickly slicing the angel food cake into small squares, Anna took some of the freshly brewed coffee and drizzled it over the squares ensuring to moisten all of the sides of the cake.

Stirring in cranberries into the cider and salt, Anna leaves the mix alone turning to pull out a sauté pan, putting butter in and turning the heat to medium. Pulling out a mixing bowl, she cracked open some eggs, adding milk, raisins, and nutmeg into the bowl, whisking them and adding a small amount of salt. Taking a skillet, she began melting some butter as she turned her attention back to the cider, salt, and cranberries. Turning the heat down to medium, she stirred in the oats, continuing to stir while she added apples, pears, and the vanilla bean into the sauté pan before adding in the apple cider glaze, stirring before removing it from the heat and setting it aside.

Turning back to the oats, Anna stirred well before also removing it from heat, tossing in some crushed walnuts she spotted in the pantry. Finally, Anna dipped several slices of bread into the egg mixture before placing them on the large skillet to start the french toast.

Anna started slightly as she heard a loud yawn come from her right. Relaxing slightly when she discovered it was just her cousin, Rapunzel, Anna turned her attention back to cooking, placing the apple and pear compote into the fridge to cool while flipping the french toast and adding some cinnamon. Pulling out some small plates, she placed two slices of angel food cake on each, covering them with the mixture of fruit and wheat cereal to finish the trifle. Placing bowls out, she spooned the oatmeal into bowls, topping with some crushed walnuts. Finally, taking out a serving platter, she placed her first batch of french toast onto the platter before starting the next batch.

Meanwhile, Anna noted that Rapunzel had poured herself a large mug of coffee, adding some cream and sugar before approaching her cousin, "Hi Anna-banana. This smells _great_!" Rapunzel inhaled deeply, a smile spreading across her face as the aroma of oatmeal, and french toast invading her nostrils, "you look very nice today. What's the occasion?" the brunette inquired. It was then that Anna noticed Rapunzel's attire which was an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants with the image of miniature frying pans all over them.

"Honestly, Punz? I'm nervous. I wanted to look professional. I- I get the feeling that some of your teammates might think I only got the job because of you, and not because of any of my knowledge or ability," Anna admitted, shoulders hunching slightly as she pulled out glasses, filling them with orange juice and milk retrieved from the fridge.

"Oh honey; _you _are an _amazing _chef, and _very_ knowledgeable with health and wellness. Remember, you're watching after me too, so I need someone who knows what they're doing," Rapunzel winked and gave her cousin a supporting pat on the back as she grabbed the glass of orange juice at her place, consuming half the glass in two gulps, "but seriously, we're all super laid back here. Tomorrow, maybe tone it down? Unless of course you want to dress that way for yourself, then there's nothing wrong with it," the brunette smiled at her cousin again before sitting down and breaking into the oatmeal, "Yep, definitely an amazing chef," the girl gave a happy sigh as she continued to enjoy her meal.

As the third batch of french toast was nearing completion, two more of the team wandered out from the hallway rubbing sleep from their eyes. "Rapunzel, for the last time, not _everyone_ is a _morning_ person! In fact, it's just Elsa and yo- oh, hello there," the blonde said, noticing Anna.

"Hello," Anna replied, raising up the skillet, "french toast?" she smiled as the two boys' faces lit up, inhaling the scent before hastily making their way to the countertop, digging in to their own helpings of food.

"As a matter of fact," the blonde boy began between bites of oatmeal, "where _is _our resident ice queen anyway? She's usually up the same time as you," the boy shrugged and returned to the much-more-important task at hand – devouring another helping of french toast.

"Not sure," Rapunzel replied, tapping her spoon on her bowl as she looked pointedly at the other two. After a moment of silence she sighed, "since these two have no tact, this is Kristoff," she motioned to the blonde, "and this is Sven", she finished, gesturing to the brunette.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Anna smiled, "My name's Anna. I'm your resident… Chef? Nutritionist? Well, my job title's Nutritionist, but they said in the interview it was slightly different, so for now, I guess I'm just Anna," the girl shrugged, returning to the stove.

Rapunzel rose to grab some more orange juice, but as she did, she noticed Kristoff and Sven, notorious easy-going slackers, sitting up very straight on their stools, Kristoff nudging Sven in the arm and gesturing with his head toward Anna. Rapunzel's mouth dropped open slightly as she realized what was happening. Quickly scooping up some oatmeal on her spoon she flung it at the two, smacking Kristoff square in the cheek. Sven turned to his partner in crime and started silently laughing until a second spoonful of oatmeal landed squarely in his mouth, causing him to choke slightly. Anna turned around to place more french toast on the counter and the three froze, smiling at Anna.

"More?" Anna asked of Rapunzel, noticing she was holding her empty juice glass. Rapunzel nodded as the redhead turned toward the fridge, opening it, and bending over to retrieve the juice container.

Immediately, Sven and Kristoff rose, peering over the island to get a better view until Rapunzel threw her spoon, hitting Kristoff in the temple. Sven and Kristoff looked over immediately, Kristoff mouthing, "_what's your problem!?" _to the brunette.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, mouthing back, "_that's my __**cousin **__you jackasses!" _before adding, _"she's __**not**__ interested!"_ and plopping back down on her stool.

Kristoff and Sven followed Rapunzel's lead and sat down again, but not before Kristoff mouthed, "_like you'd know"_ to the brunette, sticking out his tongue, earning a tongue out and thumbed nose back from her.

As the three took their seats, a tall, tan, handsome redhead with extraordinarily large sideburns entered the room, noting his three teammates before looking to Anna and bursting out in loud raucous laughter, "Oh _puh-lease!_ Where'd we pick _her _up?" the redhead asked incredulously as Anna turned to face the source of laughter, a light blush encroaching on her cheeks, "a pantsuit? Really? Lady you're in the wrong profession. Do you know _anything _about the Winter Wolves'?" Anna opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as the redhead continued, "Of course not, if you did, you'd know we don't. Play. Dress up." He finished his tirade before grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring himself a cup.

Anna growled internally, taking the coffee pot away from the man with a little more force than she'd meant before starting in on him. "Actually, I know quite a bit about the Winter Wolves. Founded by Ms. Frost's parents and herself five years ago, they created a League of Legends team that has found more success over the last four years than any other team in the competitive circuit. It is well known that the Bjorgman brothers are highly competitive players in the top and mid lanes and have positive KDA and win rates with any champion they've played in the competitive circuit including unorthodox champions like Urgot in the top lane by Mr. Sven Bjorgman in last year's world championship finals game where he went flawless against Cola's Kennen."

The kitchen had become dead silent as Sven and Kristoff sat stunned, food forgotten as they listened to the feisty redhead go off on their teammate, Rapunzel sitting nearby and holding back a large smirk. "Furthermore, when the team first started, Ms. Frost came under fire when it was suggested that she only received a position on the team because her parents are the sponsors, but she is, hands down, _the_ best jungler in the scene, bar none. In fact, she has a large enough champion pool that you can't ban out all of them even if you wanted to, and all of her champions, like the Bjorgman brothers, have positive KDAs, several of which go through entire series without dying once. In the last year the only portion of the team that has come under scrutiny is the bottom lane, which I might add, _you,_ Mr. Hans Westergard are a member of. Critics and fans alike show concern over the lack of synergy between you and Rapunzel because, and I'm only quoting analysts here, _you_ have no regard for the team as a whole and constantly engage in bad situations to attempt to prove how good of a player you _think _you are." Anna paused a moment to breathe staring down the redhead, "So yes, I _do _know quite a bit about your team and how well it performs as a unit. There's a reason your team has won the Summoner's Cup for the last four years in a row. And I'll wear what I darn well please." Anna finished, raising her skillet up to him, "french toast?"

Anna and Hans both jumped slightly as applause broke out through the flat, "I like her," said Kristoff before high fiving Sven, both laughing at the baffled expression on Hans' face. Rapunzel simply threw her cousin, who was now slightly out of breath, a thumbs up and a wink.

"Good," came a voice from behind the group as everyone turned to see Idunn Frost, the sponsor of the team walk through the door followed by Elsa, "because she's part of the team now and is responsible for making sure you lot are in top shape. Ah, I see you're off to a good start Ms. Summers. Is everything to your liking? We can always modify if needed," the brunette woman offered as she and Elsa approached the group.

"Oh no, thank you ma'am. Everything is perfect. You did mention shopping as a part of my responsibilities though? How do I go about making those purchases?" Anna inquired.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here you are dear," Idunn said as she slid a credit card across the countertop to Anna – it was made of metal and was black in color. Anna could only dream of what kind of credit limit it must have, "just make sure to keep all the receipts and submit them at the end of each week," another smile before the woman turned to Elsa, so this is the woman whose son you swore in front of hm?" the brunette looked disapprovingly at Elsa as the blonde nodded, blushing and looking intently at her feet. Idunn clicked her tongue and turned, approaching Anna, "I hear we owe your son a shirt. I know my daughter said she'd deliver it to your home, but how would he like to come here for a day instead? Hang out with the team? Maybe take a few pictures?"

Anna's eyes widened in shock as she stammered out her approval, "I- I'm sure he'd _love _that! He's a big fan of the Winter Wolves," Anna finished with a compliment to the team.

"It's settled then," Idunn clapped her hands together, "Friday? The team has a scrimmage then and your son can watch. We'll do pictures and a meet and greet beforehand," the brunette was already lost in her plans to expand on the team's public relations – Team Winter Wolves hanging out with a child-fan? Excellent!

"Sure thing Mrs. Frost. I'll have my Aunt come so she can supervise him so I can work," Anna agreed happily, imagining how excited Olaf was going to be at the news.

"Great. Now if you'll come with me, I'd like to discuss the details of your position," Idunn said before turning to the Winter Wolves, "and I believe you all need to get ready for practice? Coach Shang should be here any moment and none of you are dressed!" Idunn put her arm around Anna, shaking her head as she led the redhead out of the flat.

As the door clicked closed, Sven and Kristoff broke out into laughter, "Man, she sure showed you, Hans," Kristoff jested as Hans scowled and took a seat, consuming a large bite of oatmeal, "you kind of walked into that one though."

"Shut up, she's a bitch," Hans replied, his scowl deepening.

"_You're_ the one who started in on _her_, Hans," Rapunzel pointed out, chewing on a piece of french toast, "besides, she is _not _a bitch, Rapunzel growled irritably, "she's not one of your brothers, Hans. You don't need to fight with her for attention."

With that comment, Hans discarded his breakfast, glared at Rapunzel, and stomped off to the bathroom, highly annoyed that Rapunzel would bring up his brothers.

Elsa ignored the two and approached the countertop, serving herself a plate full of food before sitting down and starting in on it. Elsa, unlike her teammates had been up early and was already showered and dressed in a pair of light blue shorts and a white t-shirt with the picture of a snowflake on the front. As such, she took the time to enjoy her breakfast while the other four scurried off to get ready for the day.

_This is __**fantastic**_, Elsa thought as she took another bite, _I'll have to remember to apologize for saying she probably wasn't a good cook,_ the blonde thought before attacking a particularly scrumptious-looking piece of french toast.

* * *

"Pentakill! Ace!" The game voice declared as Lucian finally killed Leona, Hans giving a victory shout as he pushed on the Nexus.

"Hans, back off," Elsa's voice cut like ice over the headset. Instead, Hans pushed forward in an effort to kill the enemy Nexus. However, before he could finish it off, the enemy respawned and killed him, allowing them to clear their base out and set up to defend again.

"Damn it, Hans! I told you to back off!" Elsa said irritably.

"You also told him to ignore Leona and take the Nexus, but he ignored that too," Rapunzel commented, annoyed.

"Shut up," Hans said, "I would have had it if-"

"If what?" Kristoff cut in," if the situation had been completely different? Well guess what, it wasn't, and if we end up losing, it's on _you_," the blonde criticized.

"Cut the chatter. Regroup, Baron in thirty, push out lanes and posture for it. Rapunzel get some wards up. Let's end this," Elsa commanded, her teammates falling into place and carrying out her orders.

Ten minutes later, the game was over. The Winter Wolves were victorious again.

As the victory screen appeared, Hans threw his headset off, "I _told _you guys we had it! It's not like this is a _real_ game anyway. Those guys were nothing!" Hans crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face.

As the others were about to retort, a different voice cut them off, and the team turned to listen to their coach, "Be that as it may, the _reason_ we practice is so we can improve. What part of showboating around in their base and risking a loss is improving your skills or the skills of your team?"

As Hans opened his mouth to respond, Shang cut him off again, "Allow me to answer for you since I'm sure your answer is incorrect – it doesn't. Plain and simple. Extending the game so you can attempt to showboat does nothing to help your team improve. You want to play like it's solo queue, then go play solo queue. Remember, you can be replaced," the tall, muscular, Chinese man finished, glaring at Hans, curious as to whether or not the redhead would try to retort.

Hans chose instead to lean back in his chair, meeting Shang's glare with one of his own as Shang continued, "Elsa is the captain. She's calling the shots. She said to focus the Nexus, regardless of whether or not you think that's the right thing to do, you need to listen to her. She has some of the best map and situational awareness that I've ever seen. You'd be wise to listen to her," Shang finished – until Hans sat up straight before rolling his eyes.

"And how much did her mother pay you to slip that in there?" Hans asked. "You know, the kitchen wench had one thing right. Elsa's only here because it's her mother's team. Anyone can see that," he said before rising up and heading for the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water. Shang sighed before pursuing Hans leaving the rest of the team to sit and stare at the two retreating forms.

"Forget about it, Elsa. Everyone knows you belong here," Rapunzel said trying to nullify Hans' harsh accusation, "Hans is just mad that the 'kitchen wench'" Rapunzel air quoted, "is a better ADC than he is," Rapunzel smirked as she patted Elsa on the back before rising herself and heading off to the restroom. Kristoff and Sven jumped to the couches and started up a game of GoldenEye.

Elsa gave a small smile to Rapunzel as she got up before bowing her head again and returning to her thoughts.

_I thought we were past this, Elsa._

_ 'Only here because it's her mother's team'_

_ You belong here. You're good. Better than good. You're 'one of the best'. That's what Coach Shang said._

_'Only here because it's her mother's team'_

_ 'If we're going to support you in this, Elsa, you need to be the best. Make us proud'. Mother said to be the best. Am I the best? Do I belong here?_

_ 'Only here because it's her mother's team'_

_ What if he's right?_

_**'Only here because it's her mother's team'**_

Elsa rose abruptly, walking swiftly to her room and retrieving some clothes before striding to the door to the flat. With Shang, Kristoff, Sven, Rapunzel, and Hans all watching, Elsa opened the door and left without looking back, but not before hearing Hans' snide remark of "Probably running to mommy," before the door clicked shut behind her.

* * *

Elsa turned on the showerhead before stepping under the warm jets of water. Running ten miles on the treadmill had done nothing to calm her nerves, or ebb her annoyance at Hans. After fifteen minutes of letting the warm water impact massage her shoulders and neck, Elsa started to unwind. She was good. She knew it, and for the last four years, so did the rest of the world.

With renewed confidence, Elsa stepped out of the shower, got dressed, this time in a pair of comfy sweatpants and a hoodie, and left the locker room to head back to her flat. Instead, she found all of her newfound confidence dissolving rapidly away as she found her mother and Anna headed her way.

_And she thought __**she **__had something to worry about from me __going to my mother. Bah, if only Anna knew how terrified I am of her, she'd have realized she has nothing to fear._

As Elsa continued to walk toward the flat, head down, she heard her mother's usual 'greeting' of, "Elsa," and a slight nod of acknowledgement as the two passed her. Elsa nodded back silently in response, then heard her mother's voice pick back up as she explained to Anna that one of the perks of working with the team was that the gym was available to her in her downtime.

Elsa's nod of greeting had an unintended side effect for the blonde. In proceeding through the motion, it gave her a full look at her red headed breakfast provider. In the quick glance she caught, Elsa happened to notice the way Anna's hips swayed when she walked, and that the girl was in decent shape. Shaking her head quickly, Elsa continued on and was almost to the flat door when she heard a voice call from behind her.

"Oh, Ms. Frost?" Elsa turned awkwardly, caught off guard by the sudden inquiry.

"Yes An- er, Ms. Summers?" Elsa caught herself, but not before her mother gave her a disapproving look.

"Thank you… for paying for my lunch yesterday. You didn't have to do that, but it was very sweet, so thank you," Anna finished before giving Elsa a crooked smile, making her freckles more prominent; causing the blonde to blink rapidly, momentarily disarmed. Before Elsa could respond, Anna turned back around and continued on her way with Idunn around the corner.

"You're welcome…" Elsa replied softly, sure the two women could not hear, as she thought, s_he's actually kind of cute._

Shaking her head again to clear the image of swaying hips from her mind, Elsa reentered the flat; apologizing to Shang, who was drilling Hans in mechanics and teamwork with Rapunzel, and quickly heading to her room, closing the door.

Elsa sat on her bed, for once annoyed that she had a temporary reprieve from training while Shang ripped into Hans and Rapunzel as it gave her mind time to wander. Lying back on her bed she stared up at the snowflake mural hanging from her ceiling as her thoughts wandered.

Trying to avoid thinking about Hans meant not thinking about the game, which, as much as Elsa hated to admit, left her little in the way of options. Naturally, Elsa drifted back to recent events which led her back to her brief run-in with Anna in the hallway a few moments ago.

_She really is quite pretty, _Elsa thought again as she thought about the way Anna's freckles became more prominent when she smiled, or how the light reflected off of her hair to give it a pleasant shine. _Anna was excited about something in the hallway too… what was it?_

Elsa's eyes widened slightly as she remembered that Anna was excited about the prospect of being able to use the gym. Suddenly, the realization that she might run into the redhead at the gym or, Elsa gulped, even better (or worse?), in the shower, hit her. A fierce blush rose in her cheeks and an all too familiar rush of warmth between her legs told Elsa that she needed to calm down and get herself back under control.

_Well, it's official, Frost. You have the hots for your purveyor of tasty breakfast morsels, _Elsa admitted to herself.

_Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show. Mother would never approve. _Elsa tried to push the redhead from her mind, forcing herself to think about map strategy and pick-ban ideas for the upcoming scrimmage, but the scenario of stumbling upon her new fixation in the gym showers was making it extremely difficult for the inexperienced blonde to focus on anything else.

_ Well, I'd certainly call that a __**perk**__ of the job. _Elsa silently giggled, remembering her mother referencing gym use as a perk, before sobering, _yeah, because, you know, you're such a casa nova with the ladies, Elsa. You've never even come out to anyone much less made a move on a girl. Even if you were alone with her, what would you do? Stand there and gawk like an idiot? Besides, she's probably straight – she has a kid after all. _The disappointment Elsa felt at the idea of Anna being straight was significantly stronger than she expected – especially given that she hardly knew the girl.

_ Even if she __**was **__gay, it's not like you can even actually date her… or anyone for that matter. Face it Frost, you're stuck in perpetual forever alone mode. Now focus on your gaming. That's your priority, and something you can control. Forget about girls… especially redheads… with their pretty freckled faces… and adorable smiles… and swaying hips… and…_

_**Stop **__it, Frost. _Elsa sighed as she thrust herself off of her bed to begin pacing around her room. _Focus, Frost. Focus. You have to be the best. That doesn't leave time for girls. Especially girls that cook you breakfast and work for your mother._

* * *

**A/N: So right now I have a lot more planned for this story than RP so there will probably be a few more updates here before I return there as I'm kind of stuck right now. Also, the breakfast is a collection of three actual recipes. If you want them, feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Day Off Date On?

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait for an update. Getting back into work has been tough. If anyone is interested in being a Beta for this story, please feel free to PM me your info – preferred focus on grammar, spelling, and story continuity. An understanding and knowledge of LoL would be good, but not required. Huge thank you to Fruipit for editing and story help! Without further ado, here's chapter 3. As usual, PMs, reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated.**

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Disney/Pixar/League of Legends/GoldenEye.**

**Edit: For clarification.**

* * *

**A League of Her Own**

An Elsanna Fanfiction

**Chapter 3: **Day Off. Date On?

Elsa awoke with a start; her back aching a little as she realized she had fallen asleep with her legs off the bed. Sitting up and rubbing her back, she glanced at her alarm clock to find it was only one in the afternoon.

_ Good. I haven't been asleep that long. I should get back,_ Elsa thought, moving to the mirror in her room to adjust her hair and clothing before exiting her room.

Immediately upon exiting, she could hear the usual banter between her teammates, and from the sound of it, they were in the kitchen. As she walked down the hallway toward the source of noise, Elsa let out a sigh as the thought of putting up with Hans pervaded her other thoughts. Even dealing with the rest of the team felt like a monumental task, and she didn't even really mind the rest of them.

_Aurora needs to get better – then Shang could just get rid of Hans and the team would be so much better off, but as It is, we're stuck. We have no substitute for ADC and he knows it. "Jackass", _Elsa quietly growled as she rounded the corner.

Lunch, it seemed, was much simpler than breakfast, as the team and Shang were currently seated around the counter eating sandwiches. Elsa shrugged, her eyebrows arching slightly as she made a move to access the sandwich fixings.

"Oh, Ms. Frost, what would you like? Here, here, let me. You just have a seat," Anna shooed Elsa away as she turned back to the cutting board which was surrounded by various deli meats, cheeses, and bread.

"Heeeey, what's up, Snowflake?" Sven called out as Elsa approached the counter, "did you have a good nap?"

At Sven's greeting, Anna jolted as if electrocuted, going rigid and turning around swiftly, plastering her posterior to the counter, a fierce blush shooting up her chest to her face. _How did they __**know**__?! They can't see through my… no way- oh. He was talking to Els- uh, Ms. Frost, _Anna discovered as she realized the "Snowflake" Sven was referring to was Elsa, not the snowflake on the back of her panties. However, her reaction did not go unnoticed.

"You okay there, jumpy-pants?" Rapunzel asked, cocking an eyebrow at her now beet red cousin as Sven and Kristoff exchanged a puzzled glance with each other.

"Uh y- yes, thank you, Pun- er, Miss-" Anna stammered, turning around again to face away from the six sets of eyes now directed at her.

"Okay yeah, that can stop too," Hans interjected from the corner where he stood, sandwich on a plate, untouched. Anna glanced over, half curious, half annoyed at Hans' perpetual state of being an ass. Before she could decide which half she wanted to harness, Hans continued. "Stop the 'mister' and 'miss' crap. We aren't some super formal group. I already told you. It's Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Rapunzel, and Elsa. Got it?"

Anna, choosing not to be goaded into another argument, turned her back to Hans and faced Elsa instead, "What would you like on your sandwich?"

"It's fine. I've got it," Elsa said, moving once again to the collection of food.

Anna relented and chose to back away, allowing Elsa access to the countertop. Elsa offered her a small smile before sighing, "As much as I hate to admit it, Hans is right; we _do_ typically go by first names around here." Elsa looked like the admission of Hans being correct actually physically hurt her as she turned to make her sandwich.

As Anna stood by, her stomach growled, attracting Elsa's attention. Smirking, the blonde nudged the loaf of bread toward Anna, flipping the knife she was holding around to offer it handle first to her as well. Anna gave an embarrassed smile as she took two slices of bread from the loaf and retrieved the knife from Elsa's hand, their fingers grazing each other's ever so slightly. Anna noticed Elsa freeze for a split second before pulling her hand away and returning to make her own sandwich.

A short while later, appetites had been sated and the team had just started to relax when Shang ordered them all to their computers to resume their practice. Anna, feeling somewhat isolated decided to take the time to go shopping to restock the flat with ingredients and supplies that she preferred. Fingering the black credit card she had been given, she gathered her things before pausing at the door, looking over her shoulder. She was just about to announce her departure when she realized, somewhat depressingly, that in all likelihood, no one cared, and so she simply departed without fanfare.

Anna couldn't help but feel a disconnect between herself and the Winter Wolves – they were a team – a unit. She was just… _there_. There to help support the team, but not really one of them, and that notion saddened her a little more than she felt it probably should have; especially considering the fact that most of the team knew nothing about her, and aside from statistics on their game play, she knew very little about them as well.

Two hours, a cab ride, and what was probably entirely too long inspecting a potato later, Anna finally began to unload her selections onto the conveyer belt at the local grocer. As she was finishing up, she heard a snigger from behind her as a woman's voice whispered, "Stop it, Rupert, so she made a mistake, that doesn't make her less of a person – we _all_ make mistakes."

"Yeah, she _made _a mistake alright. I'd be surprised if she hasn't abandoned him yet. It's a shame though, she was pretty good looking in high school – you know, until she got knocked up because she couldn't keep her legs shut, the slut," the voice sneered, not even attempting to keep quiet, as the comment was followed by uproarious laughter as Anna stiffened, finally recognizing the voice behind her. Biting her lower lip, she fought back the tears that were attempting to escape her ducts.

"Rupert, stop this instant. Those are terrible things to say!" Despite her anger at Rupert, her former classmate, Anna couldn't help feeling a small bit of appreciation for the mystery woman behind her for coming to her defense.

"Oh please, it's her mistake, _she's_ the one who has to live with it. Oh, oh, to top it all off, she's not even straight, so her and Eric never even stayed together. Now she's raising the little bastard child all by her lonely fag self," he said – Anna could almost see him shaking with laughter as her anger bubbled over.

Whipping around, Anna nearly shouted, "Listen jackass, my son's name is _**Olaf**_! Not 'it'! And he is _**not**_ a mistake! Olaf is the pride of my life and I'm sorry if you can't understand that," Anna went off on Rupert as she advanced on him, oblivious to the stares she had attracted as her tirade continued, "Did I screw up? Sure, I should have waited, and I didn't, but that doesn't make Olaf any less of a gift, and _**you **_have absolutely _**no **_right to talk poorly about anyone. Or should I remind you and your girlfriend here who _you_ woke up next to after prom? How _is_ our former math teacher by the way?" Anna smirked at the way Rupert was back peddling, his cool and calm façade vanishing as his darkest secret was revealed to the general public.

Anna felt slightly bad for Rupert's mystery girl as she glanced back and forth between Anna and Rupert, hands covering her mouth in shock as Rupert tried to stutter an excuse to her that she might believe. Considering herself the victor in the confrontation, Anna approached the woman who was, Anna admitted, beautiful, and offered her hand, to which the woman took it and shook, "The name's Anna by the way, and don't worry," she glanced at Rupert who looked like he wanted to hide under the nearby display of cantaloupe, "I'm sure _**Mister **_Starkweather is just fine," she finished, holding in the giggle that wanted to escape as Rupert's girlfriend's eyes shot open realizing the implication of Anna's words.

Anna managed to turn around to swipe the black credit card through the payment system, push her cart outside to the waiting cabbie who began to load the car, and seat herself in the vehicle before she dissolved into a quivering mess of tears, Rupert's comments cutting her deeper than she'd ever let the ignorant asshole see.

By the time Anna had returned to the flat, she had composed herself back to being presentable, thought her mind still reeled with the fact that five years had gone by and it seemed her class still remembered her only as the gay girl who got knocked up. Forget about any of her achievements in high school or after, she was just some dumb redhead who slept with a friend and got pregnant.

_Some legacy, _Anna sighed as she paid the cabbie and brought the groceries to the flat with the assistance of an employee who happened to be headed in that direction. _Next time, bring a cart down or something_, she thought to herself as she finally arrived at the flat, thanking her helper before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

Anna set the groceries down beside her as she looked toward the computer desks just in time to see the word, 'Defeat' in blood red displayed across the screens of the five team members. The team in question was facing Shang who was lecturing them on all of the mistakes that had been made that game. What caught Anna's attention was the way everyone was acting. Sven and Kristoff were relaxed, leaning back in their seats, but definitely _not_ paying attention. Rapunzel and Elsa were dutifully studying the replay of their last game that Shang was showing them, but Rapunzel kept glancing at Hans and rolling her eyes. For his part, Hans just blatantly ignored the screen and Shang – Anna could see he wasn't looking at the screen, but rather was looking _over_ it, at the wall, his hands shaking as his arms were folded across his chest.

Anna quickly strode to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vitamin b12 dropper, mixing some of it into a glass of water before approaching the group as they were finishing up the replay.

"Okay, back at it, Elsa start the invites and-" Shang began before being cut off.

"Excuse me, sir, but may I speak with you for a moment?" Anna asked as she handed Hans the glass before shrinking back slightly as six sets of eyes turned to face her.

Shang nodded before approaching the redhead questioningly, "Yes Anna, what is it?"

"Mist- er, Shang, they need a break," she stated as Shang looked at her skeptically.

"What they need is to get back into a game. They should not have lost that last game. They threw it – hard. They need discipline and to do it again, except this time without all the screw ups," Shang said irritably.

"Look, I apologize if this is out of line, but you're losing control of your team – Sven and Kristoff weren't even paying attention, nor was Hans for that matter. Rapunzel clearly had her mind elsewhere," Anna felt slightly bad throwing her cousin under the bus, but it was true, "in fact; the only team member who _was _paying attention was M- Elsa. On top of that, Hans' hands are shaking rather profusely and that will make his playing suffer. I just gave him a vitamin that he's probably lacking, but he needs to relax, and that's not going to happen if you throw them into another game," Anna finished, still attempting to adjust to calling everyone by their first names.

"And just how long do you propose this _break_ lasts? Remember, they have their first matches of the Summer Split next weekend," Shang sighed, conceding that the redhead had a point, but wanting to get back at it as soon as possible.

"Yes, I know, but they need the rest of the day off. No League at all. I know you were planning on having an extra practice this Saturday, but I'd also suggest giving them that as well. They're wound too tight. Any tighter and they'll snap." The two of them glanced over at the team as Anna finished.

"Fine," Shang acquiesced before turning to the team. "Alright, listen up. Shut down your computers – all of you. Take the rest of the day off, but no League. I'll see you all tomorrow," Shang said as he retrieved his belongings and left the flat, the five members of the Winter Wolves watching him go with looks of confusion on their faces.

Sven and Kristoff were the first two to snap out of the confused haze and quickly meandered over to the couch. The two were soon engaged in another heated battle of GoldenEye, their favorite classic shooter game, as Rapunzel turned to Anna, confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Why are we not practicing?" Rapunzel's brow was pinched with concern. "We only have a little over a week before the Summer Split, why are we wasting time?"

Anna moved closer to the brunette. "Because you're all too. Wound. Up," she said, bopping Rapunzel on the nose with each of the last three words, eliciting a giggle from her. "You're all far too stressed to worry about improving, especially when some of you are at each others' throats. As someone who's supposed to look out for your well-being, I need you all to take a break and relax a little bit. You can pick it up next week with a fresh start and clear head." Anna smiled at her cousin before turning to the remaining members, "so go. Relax. Do whatever you want, _except _practice League," she finished before moving toward the pile of grocery bags that remained unpacked.

* * *

A short while later found Hans, Sven, and Kristoff battling for the flat title of epitome of ultimate masculinity in GoldenEye while Anna was unpacking groceries and rearranging things to her liking in the kitchen. Rapunzel was sitting on the countertop talking to her while Elsa sat at her computer, resisting the urge to practice League by theory crafting and building strategies.

"Anna, about your reunion tomorrow…" the redhead glanced up from her current task of alphabetizing the spice rack, "I'm so sorry, but Eugene needs me for something – I'm not going to be able to go with you," the brunette apologized looking thoroughly upset that she had to bail out on her cousin.

Anna straightened up from stocking a cabinet, turning to her cousin with a mortified expression on her face. "_What_? I can't go _alone!_ Punz, we had this planned for _months_! What's so important it can't wait?" she asked, terrified at the thought of attending her high school reunion alone.

"He wouldn't tell me! He said it was really important, even after I told him we had plans. I'm sorry, Anna. . ." Rapunzel locked eyes with her cousin, eyes pleading for forgiveness and understanding.

Sighing, Anna hugged her cousin, "That's okay… I wasn't really excited about going anyway. I'll just stay in."

"No way! First of all, you suck at lying – you were _so_ excited to go. Secondly, you _never_ go out! You have a free night and a party to go to. What happened to the fearless Anna I used to know? Besides, maybe you'll find someo-" Rapunzel teased, her expression turning to worry as she saw tears well up in Anna's eyes.

Anna turned and moved away quickly. "What's the point? It's not like I don't know how it's going to go!" Anna exclaimed, her voice much louder than she realized – drawing the attention of the remaining members of the Winter Wolves. "It'll be hours of me just being ripped apart because of senior year! Face it, Punz, I screwed up, and everyone will have _no_ problem reminding me of it!" Anna plopped down on the ground, head in her hands trying furiously to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheeks. Anna couldn't help but flash back to her senior year of high school in which she was constantly ridiculed for being a 'slut', for being 'knocked up', for 'ruining her future', and other horrible accusations. A wave of sadness and depression washed over her as she tried to claw her way out of the darkness that threatened to consume her. Meanwhile, silence permeated through the room as all attention focused on the distraught redhead.

Elsa glanced over, observing the interaction. As Anna disappeared from her plane of view, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. It was then that Elsa realized that the two other women were conversing as if they were close – to Elsa's inexperienced eye, closer than cousins - especially when Rapunzel pulled the redhead into a hug and Anna nuzzled her head into the crook of Rapunzel's neck. _Maybe they __**are**__ close? Are they… dating?I thought they were related? I thought Rapunzel was dating Eugene? I don't get it._ Elsa continued to watch as Rapunzel continued to attempt to console Anna.

"Anna…" Rapunzel began, pulling her cousin in for another hug, rubbing her back in small circles to calm her.

"No, Punz. Do you know who I saw while shopping?" Anna paused as Rapunzel shrugged, "_Rupert!_ Rupert, and his very attractive girlfriend. He spent _no _time ripping me apart in front of the entire store. Just… don't worry about it, Punz. I won't go. I don't need people criticizing me about Olaf. If there's _one_ thing I'm proud of in this life, it's Olaf, and I won't hold back if they start in on him!"

"I don't understand," the sudden interruption made both girls jump as they turned to stare at Elsa, who was leaning over the island countertop to look at Anna who was still collapsed on the floor, "if you don't want to go to the reunion, fine, but you're going to let a guy named _Rupert_ stop you? I mean, I understand why _he's _mad – his name's _**Rupert**_ for heaven's sake, but for you to change your plans just because of him? _That _I don't understand," the blonde said, a puzzled look on her face.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Miss- er, Elsa," Anna couldn't help the bit of jealousy that slipped into her tone as she continued to stare at the blonde; "it was probably easy for you – miss hotshot gamer genius. People probably love you," Anna said miserably.

Suddenly, Anna's eyes widened as she heard Elsa laugh, "Are you kidding? I was as awkward as they come in school. I had next to no friends and most people didn't know who I was in high school – I had people ask me at the reunion why I was there – they didn't know I was in their class," the blonde chuckled as she thought back to her own reunion a few years back.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel's mouth had managed to close itself as she watched the two interact – the fact the two are interacting at all caused Rapunzel to take notice as everyone knew Elsa was typically not one for talking. The usual vocal brunette became dead quiet as she began to take stock of the conversational clues. She watched as Anna's left leg nervously twitch on the ground as her shoulders hunched up slightly, a light blush creeping onto her features. _Anna… I had __**no **__idea! _The brunette thought to herself as she watched Anna smile up at Elsa, a heavier blush spreading to her freckled cheeks when the redhead discovered that Elsa had slipped from her reverie and was now gazing back into her eyes. _Anna you sly dog you, you're crushing on Elsa! _

Thinking fast, Rapunzel hopped off the counter, clapping a hand on Elsa's back, "Well, Elsa, if you're _so_ sure that Anna will be fine, why don't _you _go with her as her date?"

_Her __**date**__!? What the hell? Why are you even going on a date with her in the first place - you're **cousins**?! What happened to Eugene? Actually, forget that, when the fuck did Rapunzel come out? How did I miss __**that **__bomb? Wait… go to the party with Anna… as her __**date**__?! No fucking way! What would mother think? Father? The public? There's no way I could…_

The usual pale features of the blonde suddenly rivaled the blood red 'Defeat' banner from their previous game as Elsa attempted to fabricate an excuse, stuttering adorably as Rapunzel grinned at her cousin and winked, a mortified expression coming across Anna's features.

"I- uh, I can't- I… I have plans! So do you! We have practice tomorrow!" Elsa stated, proud of herself.

"Yeah, a practice that she-" Rapunzel pointed at Anna, "just had canceled so we could _relax_. Come on, Captain! One of your team members needs you! I'm asking you to be my proxy. So will you please go with Anna so she can enjoy herself?" Rapunzel batted her eyes and grinning at the blonde who continued to splutter, desperately trying to think of an excuse and finding none – she didn't do much outside of practice, and Rapunzel knew it.

"It's fine, Punz… Elsa clearly isn't interested. Leave her be," Anna said quietly from the floor. Elsa glanced down to look at Anna to find a dejected expression covering her face as she stared intently at the floor.

"It's not that- it's just that-" the blonde started, her heart paining for the girl on the floor. Elsa realized that Anna probably didn't get much, if any, time alone to herself with being a single mother; and now, she was going to be deprived of another rare evening because she had no one to go with. The thought of Anna spending the night sitting at home in her apartment alone tugged at her heartstrings more than she cared to admit. Shoving those thoughts aside, Elsa attempted to disregard them as concern that she would hold for anyone caught in that depressing situation.

"Come on!" Rapunzel encouraged, "you _know_ it's been a while, Elsa! All you do is sit around the flat! You're the one always sitting here planning new strategies and team comps. For the first time in, well, forever, do something _fun!_"

"Rapunzel, can I talk to you for a minute – _Alone_?" Elsa pulled the brunette down the hall. "Rapunzel, what the hell? You're _dating_ Anna? You're related! What about Eugene!? I _liked _him!"

At Elsa's befuddled look, Rapunzel started to giggle, her arms folding over her stomach as the absurdity of Elsa's statement sunk in. "Wait, hold on. Elsa, you think I'm _dating_ Anna?" Elsa merely nodded. "Elsa, Anna is my _cousin_! We are _totally _not dating!" As the color of Elsa's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, Rapunzel lost it as she collapsed into hysterics on the ground, rolling back and forth and clutching her sides as she attempted to calm down. For her part, Elsa was now more confused than ever because of all of the reactions she had initially expected, outbursts of laughter was most decidedly _not_ one of them.

Eventually dragging herself up off the floor, Rapunzel clapped her hands on Elsa's shoulders, half supporting herself as she continued to recover, "Elsa, oh my God _no_, Anna is my _cousin!_ Eugene and I are fine!" Rapunzel swept a stray tear from her face.

"But you- date- I don't- You said you were going on a date- Anna's straight, right?" Elsa stammered, throwing up her hands in confusion.

"I didn't mean date as in like, _date! _As for the other thing, why don't you ask Anna? Besides, aren't _you_ straight? Or should I be more careful when coming out of the shower from now on?" Rapunzel laughed again, giving the blonde an exaggerated wink before rolling her eyes at her joke, failing to notice Elsa stiffen slightly as the image of a certain nude brunette flashed through her mind. "Anyway, Eugene is the reason I can't go with Anna in the first place! Seriously, she won't go if someone doesn't go with her. Please? For me?" Rapunzel put on her best puppy dog eyes as she looked into Elsa's icy blues.

_Wow Elsa, you're an idiot. But they're not dating! That means you… still have the same chance you had before – zero. Well that makes it easier, right – a simple night out as… co-workers? That sounds so… formal. But are we friends? Could we be? _Elsa suddenly found she was more than a little intrigued as to where her non-existent relationship with the redhead could go – the thought of being alone with Anna becoming increasingly appealing, despite having to face a throng of people.

Just as the brunette was getting worried her plan wouldn't work, Elsa walked back toward the kitchen, stopping when she saw Anna, still seated on the floor. Turning to faceRapunzel she sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll go," turning back to Anna, Elsa rolled her eyes, "just… stop looking all sad. It's heartbreaking!" With that, the blonde wandered off to her room contemplating the terrifying implications of what she had just agreed to.

Anna looked up at her cousin who was gazing back with a mischievous grin, "You're welcome," the brunette kept grinning as she pulled her cousin to her feet.

"I'm _welcome_!? What are you _**thinking**_!? Are you _trying _to get me fired?" Anna threw her hands out to her sides in utter disbelief.

"No, I'm trying to get you a _girlfriend_, Anna. When was the last time you went out on a date?" Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow at Anna.

"I go on plenty of dates, thank you very much," Anna said, shaking her head in disbelief that she was having this conversation.

"Really? Because the tub of chocolate ice cream in your freezer could have fooled me," the brunette smirked, mussing up her cousin's hair as she wandered off to watch the boys continue their heated GoldenEye match, "just enjoy yourself you goof and see what happens," she finished with a wave over her shoulder.

_A girlfriend? Who does she think she is – some master match maker? I don't even think Elsa is interested in girls! Even if she was, she's famous, why would she pick an unattractive single mother out of all her prospective suitors? Wait… did I just reference myself as a suitor? What the heck, Anna?_ Anna sighed, packing up her things to leave for the day, resigned to her upcoming 'date' with the Captain of the Winter Wolves.

* * *

**A/N/Glossary:  
****ADC - Attack Damage Carry - typically a Champion (Player Character), that uses ranged attacks of a physical nature to do damage to the enemy. Typically he/she uses high damage and good positioning to maneuver the outskirts of a fight and pick off targets that get too close or assist his/her team with killing tougher targets.**


End file.
